It is known that within online games, users tend to participate in various aspects of the game and eschew others. These aspects include, for example, a collection/harvesting mechanic in which resources are collected, cultivated, manufactured, etc. Another aspect includes Player versus Player (“PvP”) gameplay in which users seek to engage in compete directly with other players within the game (e.g., battling). Yet another aspect includes Player versus Environment (“PvE”) gameplay in which users seek to complete “quests” or other tasks within the game to gain points, virtual items, and/or other rewards. In conventional online games, the content available for discovery, unlocking, or winning through accomplishment tends to be the same without regard for the playing style of the users. This may be unsatisfying for players.